wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Tumbleweed (Gold)
"Lets just tone this down a bit, Liberty" -''Tumbleweed to Liberty Tumbleweed belongs to me, GoldkeeperNightwings5038, He is for the villian OC contest. ''Introduction '' You smiled, unaware of what's to come. You didn't see the flashing scales, you didn't see the green, broken depths of what was supposedly eyes following you. As you gently staggered down into a oasis, you heard palm leaves rustle. You jerked your head up and gasped as you saw a magnificent dragon standing behind you, His snout twisted into a cruel sneer. He gently coaxed you forward, and you came to him. Your mind shouts for you to turn back, but you are mesmerized. You are knocked out of the trance as the strange dragon pulls the bandana over his snout and lunges, His claws slashing at any available scales. Screams filled the air but nobody would hear, nobody could. The mysterious male cuts, scrapes, and wounds You in any way, even stabbing his barb into your tail. You look at your attacker, weak and terrifed, and finally recognize him, "T-tumbleweed?" You would whisper. You gave a tremble as he nodded slowly, and the last thing you heard was a cruel laugh before his claws grabbed your horns and snapped your neck.'' History "Alpha... Please don't go... I love you..!" - Tumbleweed to Alpha Before he and his sister Flare were hatched, his parents were killed by Burn since she preferred to kill rule-breakers instead of having a Nightwing on her side. When hatched, Burn thought of killing the two Dragonets, but decided against it. Burn forced Flare and Tumbleweed to live in separate homes. Tumbleweed was sad but got over it quickly. He had a happy childhood until he was 7, from where he was sent off to war. He had always had dark intentions, but he only truly turned evil when he was thrown into the endless bloodbath of fighting. He only had the will to go on by the help of a best friend named Scorpion, a young 6 year old female. Even with her at his side, Tumbleweed began to become ruthless, merciless, and impatient. He swore to follow Burn to the end, going to the point of killing his adoptive mother to prove his loyalty. He only got worse after the war had ended. Tumbleweed hated bowing and scraping to Thorn and swore to avenge Burn's death by slaughtering both Blaze and Thorn. At the age of 21, despite Scorpion trying to talk him out of it, He attempted to murder Blaze but failed, not even shedding blood on her. Because of Blaze's dizziness, She wasn't able to point out her attacker and Tumbleweed escaped imprisonment. Tumbleweed always held on to some self-hate after he failed such A simple task. A few years after, when He was 27, He met a young female named Alpha who was unaware of his motives. He and Alpha actually became mates, but for a short time. Another male named Liberty came along. Liberty had always had a crush on Alpha and was jealous Tumbleweed had stolen her from him. Liberty tricked Tumbleweed into a play-fight, in which Liberty attempted to murder Tumbleweed. This caused Him to fight back, and Tumbleweed almost killed Liberty. Alpha was shocked Tumbleweed would do such a thing and refused to listen to his words about how Liberty attempted to murder him. So Alpha left him for Liberty and jealousy, hate, and fury overcame Tumbleweed. He knew if He wanted to avenge Burn, He would not need a mate. So now He doesn't have mates, only friends. Scorpion was there, though. Always helping him along during these difficult times. For now, He waits, sharpening his skills, to attempt to kill Thorn. Tumbleweed knows he is too weak to kill a queen, So he attacks and murders other innocent dragons. Tumbleweed keeps these murders a secret from Scorpion. He honestly didn't want Scorpion getting hurt herself, and he Hid it to keep her safe. He knew she would never love him back if she knew he killed his adoptive father during a murder. So for now Tumbleweed waits, plans, and frightens... Laughing as his claws sink deeper into throats... Chuckling as bodies lay, forgotten, at his blood-stained claws... Appearance "His tail slithered behind him, those hooded green eyes would always stalk my every move. His small, rusty, claws dragging behind him as he circled, Tumbleweed's bandana gently flickering in the wind. Im going to die, I know" - ''A victim few last thoughts Tumbleweed has pale dusty tan scales. He is feared amongst others for His brutality and large blood stained appearence. His underscales, wing membrane, and snout are slightly lighter than his normal scales. He carries several jagged scars along his nose, along with a ripped ear. A long scar is slashed along his spine, trailing all the way to the base of his tail to his shoulder. His wings have little tears and nips all along the edges and are flecked with scratches and bite. His horns curve like a normal Sandwing's, a glistening white color, and one is half broken. His eyes are a calculating deep green with no emotion flashing through their depths. His teeth are yellow and broken, some missing. His claws are a rusty red color, and the same rusty red flecks his pale tan scales, though mainly on his wings. Only a few are scattered on the rest of his body. His poisonous barb is pale dusty tan though veined with shadowy black. Deep black also veins his horns and frill, which is rusty red in color. He has a forked black tongue which has a small tear In it. Many dragons described him, "Handsome," or "Beautiful, " before the war got to him "I gave a scream as the tall and sharp dragon bowled into me, sinking blunt yet dangerous claws into my shoulders. Tumbleweed flung out those slightly small wings of his and gave a snarl of triumph, and I trembled as Tumbleweed's tail, thick and heavy, lashed fiercely." -''Liberty explaining the fight with Tumbleweed In build, He is tall and angular, towering over a few dragons. His wings are small yet strong in size, giving the normal flight speed of a Sandwing. He is thin and wiry, but don't be fooled by his looks. His talons are large and perfect for slashing throats, and his shoulder span is decent for a hybrid. He has a way he flops his tail like a Nightwing, not acting like a Sandwing should with a barb at all. His hind legs are a bit bulky for a Sandwing as well. His neck is thin and perfect, just like a Sandwing's, and his lean face and snout belong to a Sandwing as well. Curved and small, His claws are a bit blunt from all the scales he has slashed through, but nevertheless deadly. "I gave a joyous laugh as Tumbleweed came into the room, His pendant bouncing off his chest and the little tooth choker rattling. "It looks beautiful," I had told him, pointing to his bracelet, " I knew it was ''perfect! ''" I noticed a bit of blood on his bandana, but ignored it. T.w was in a army after all, He fought alot. " -'' Alpha Jewellery wise, He wears a small sapphire pendant hanging loosely on a silver chain around his neck along with a tighter necklace studded with the teeth of the dragons he first killed. Back when he was with Alpha, She gave him a bracelet. It was a pale bracelet with a image of a tumbleweed on it, molded out of silver to match his pendant. He wore it everywhere. When he and Alpha broke up, He put it away in a chest in a far corner in his room. Tumbleweed also wears a small sheath around his wing which has daggers in the The holsters. Very rarely, when He goes to visit a certain place in the Kingdom of Sand, He sometimes hides a bottle of poison inside a hidden holster. He never tells why. Tumbleweed also wears a dark green bandana to match his eyes, on which during a murder, He pulls up to his snout to hide part of his face. Tumbleweed is not to be reckoned with, but many brave warriors have added their marks on his scales. Personality "''Me? Now, ''Queen ''Thorn, Why would I try to hurt Blaze? Surely such a Wise and Charming dragon would not." ''-Tumbleweed to Thorn Tumbleweed is cruel and calculating, with a murderous tendency. He enjoys those suffering if they power against him, but the ones who have nothing to do with him he shows a small soft side to. He often pushes his soft side deep down inside of him so he can show no remorse when attacking others, which he does very well. Tumbleweed is often grumpy and snappy when not in battle and interacting with others, but when he's alone he often thinks about Alpha or who to kill next. He sometimes cries himself to sleep because night is a rare time he is able to be free with his Personality without anyone judging the "Big, Tough, Tumbleweed". Tumbleweed is also very conniving and clever, with a charming side. He can charm his way out of almost everything, and can attract any female with only a few sentences of very clever lies. Relationships "''I can feel my heart breaking, mistakes I've been making... " -Tumbleweed to himself Queen Thorn: Tumbleweed never cared about Thorn and thought The tribe was better off being led by Queen Burn, the true leader of pure ''royal blood. The Three Sisters: Tumbleweed would follow Burn to the end, willing to sacrifice himself over and over for Her Majesty. He never really knew Blister but understood she would never be a good queen. Tumbleweed hated Blaze because she survived while the PROPER queen didn't, and that was very unfair. WHY would a dumb dragon live but a smart one die? Flare: Tumbleweed never really knew his sister, and only remembers a few faint memories of her. He pleads to the stars that her fangs Aren't some of the ones on his necklace. Alpha: Tumbleweed loved Alpha and misses her greatly, often crying about her. He wishes they could've gone farther in their relationship. Liberty: Tumbleweed hated Liberty with all His soul because he was the one who, 1, tried to murder him, and 2, steal the love of his life from him. Scorpion: Tumbleweed admires his friend, and often thinks she's a bit like Alpha. He sometimes dreams about her secretly and has developed a tiny crush for her. His adoptive parents: Tumbleweed loved them even in the end, where he killed them. He often grieved for them and goes to visit their graves. Weapons "''My soul felt so empty, Scorpion! I'm losing it, and without y-, without Alpha i can't do this!" - Tumbleweed to Scorpion Tumbleweed has normal Sandwing powers, such as fire, poison, and their so-called camouflage. He carries a few daggers in his sheath but other than that carries nothing else. No Nightwing moongiven powers or special bacteria. Strengths and Weaknesses "''Tumbleweed gave a laugh and gently flung his wing around Liberty. He didn't see the flash of anger in Liberty's eyes. I gave a frown, wishing he liked Tumbleweed a bit more." ''- Alpha Tumbleweed has the strength of blocking out almost any emotion during a fight, but a follow-up weakness of sometimes being vulnerable when a memory or reminder of Alpha comes through. He has fire which is a bit weaker than average fire, but a poison a bit more powerful than others. He also can come up with plans quick and use his cleverness and large size to His advantage. His weakness are normal dragon traits, like weak throat and tail tip, as well as his scales being thinner than normal due to hybridism. He flies a bit slower than normal, and his fire isn't as hot. He also flops his tail around like a Nightwing, leaving his barb unprotected and therefore anyone could step on it. Trivia ''"Tumbleweed looked outside his window, sighing. The moon was bright and glossy, the stars glittering like silver versions of his red flecks. He gave a small, choked, whimper when he painfully thought of how Alpha had loved his flecks. " ''-Tumbleweed *He has been asked to assassinate other dragons by lowlifes, but always refuses. *Tumbleweed only turned stone cold evil when he was thrown into the war. *That has led to rumors (possibly true) of him having PTSD *He does have Anxiety and Depression *He always will love Alpha more than Scorpion *Tumbleweed craves fruit a tiny bit, and has more of a appetite than normal Sandwings. *He often avoids Alpha and Liberty as a topic of conversation and in person. *His original name would've been Saber if I hadn't realized Sabertooth Tigers weren't a desert animal *Dragons nicknamed him T.w *He regrets killing his adoptive parents a tiny bit *Tumbleweed sometimes wishes he had a normal life, but very rarely. He enjoys doing what he does. *If Burn hadn't killed Tumbleweed's parents, they would have named him Rustwings and Flare would've been Stem *Burn was the one to name Tumbleweed, oddly enough *He has a strange fleck behind his right ear shaped like a almost perfect circle * Tumbleweed's favorite food is jerboa, *His theme song is Fairly Local by twenty one pilots Gallery, feel free to add SandWingBase-0.png|Sandwing. Joy ang. Category:SandWings Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Hybrids Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier)